


c'est beau

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Weekend
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, ezra speaks french and it turns rostam on, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't talk dirty to me, just speak french</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'est beau

Ezra looked up at Rostam with half lidded eyes, crawling between Rostam's legs and muttering things under his breath. Rostam sat back awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands. With a reassuring smile, Ezra reached up and kissed Rostam until he moved away, panting slightly.

"Vais-je parler français comme vous le souhaitez?" Ezra asked in a hushed voice. Rostam cursed, glancing down at his crotch and back up into Ezra's eyes. 

"I don't know what you're saying, but I like it and I don't want you to stop."

"D'accord." Smiling sweetly, Ezra moved to Rostam's neck and began to leave a trail of small kisses down to his chest and pausing to pull the loose shirt from his shoulders. Ezra continued with his trail of kisses until he reached the band on Rostam's pants. "Vous êtes si beau..." 

"P-please..." Ezra smiled and tugged at the material with his hands, revealing Rostam's already hard cock. As he pushed away his pants, Ezra subconsciously licked his lips and gazed into Rostam's eyes.

"Êtes-vous prêt?" Of course, Rostam didn't respond, but his expression urged Ezra on as he took him into his mouth, his head moving up and down in Rostam's lap. Rostam could barely control his gasps and groans, as he wrapped his fingers in Ezra's hair and subconsciously pushed him down. All that Rostam could hear were Ezra's previous words, the lust in his voice as he knew exactly what it did to Rostam. Ezra could feel Rostam's breathing become faster and sensing that he was close, took as much of Rostam as he could and sucked, the feeling of Rostam's hands in his hair and the obscenities leaving his mouth as he came hard making up for the slight discomfort. Ezra swallowed what he could, before sitting up and gazing at Rostam with come dribbling down his chin. 

"F-fuck. You...you're-" Rostam tried to steady his breathing as he beckoned for Ezra to sit next to him - and he did. Rostam kissed him, tasting his own come on Ezra's lips and licking away what was on his chin. "Come...closer." Ezra shuffled slightly, allowing Rostam to slip his hand into his pants. Having used almost all of his energy, Ezra leaned on Rostam as he stroked him just a few times before feeling him tense and relax in his arms and come into his hand. 

"Y-you didn't have to do that." Ezra muttered leaning into Rostam. 

"Hm, yeah. Well don't get too comfortable, I need to wash my hand." Ezra protested and lifted Rostam's hand to his face before carefully licking it clean.

"There. Now we can go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> i used google translate because somehow i dont know any french suddenly (and im not going to ask my sister - how embarrassing...)
> 
> uh this is kind of bad i apologise
> 
> oh i almost forgot to mention that this entire fic is based off a YouTube comment on vw's cover of "ça plane pour moi". it read: "I want his pretty little mouth to suck my cock while speaking French". and thus this fic was born. ok j out
> 
> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it !!! ♡


End file.
